This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Alcoholism is a public health problem that is associated with debilitating medical, social, and psychological consequences. This project investigates specific GABAergic receptor mechanisms underlying the subjective, reinforcing, and relapse-inducing effects of alcohol and results will aid identification of receptor targets for the pharmacological management of alcohol abuse and relapse.